deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Taokaka vs. Blair
Taokaka vs. Blair is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting previous combatant Taokaka against Blair from Soul Eater. Description Catfight, round 2! Does Taokaka have what it takes to take down a cat witch? Interlude Boomstick: Hey Wiz, remember when we did that Felicia vs. Taokaka battle? Wiz: Uh, yeah? Boomstick: Well what if we had Taokaka fight another cat-girl, like someone a bit more powerful? Wiz: Who do you have in mind? Boomstick: Remember that hot cat-witch from Soul Eater, Blair? Wiz: Yeah, I do. Wait, I actually like this idea for a Death Battle. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Taokaka Boomstick: That chick wearing a cat hoodie? Wiz: No, that's a special cloak to fit her Kaka body. Boomstick: Her what body? Wiz: Taokaka is a vigilante of- wait, we've already done this. Boomstick: Yeah, we have. Hey! If you're watching this and you haven't seen Felicia vs. Taokaka, go ahead and watch that! Don't be lazy! Blair Boomstick: Man, she's so hot... but wait, she doesn't even look like a cat! Wiz: That's Blair in her human form. She goes freely between that and her cat form. Boomstick: Oh, I see. I'm sensing some REALLY bad cat puns coming up... Wiz: Please, don't. Anyway, Blair was first introduced in the very first episode of Soul Eater, where the titular character and his partner had to defeat her in battle, thinking she was a witch. It took them three tries, only to find out that she WASN'T a witch. Boomstick: Wait, WHAT?! She dresses in black, she flies and transforms into a cat, and SHE LIVES IN A FREAKING PUMPKIN! How is she NOT a witch?! Wiz: She's just a cat with magical powers. These powers include her main weapon, which are pumpkin bombs. These bombs are created from Blair's energy and she has an infinite amount of them, and she's immune to their explosions as well. She can also manipulate their sizes to make them bigger or smaller. Also, if she needs some mobility, she can also ride on a giant pumpkin that can fly. Boomstick: And remember that sexy fight she had with Mizune? Man, that was HOT! Wiz: While that fight was mostly for comedic effect, it was also arguably what kept Mizune from attacking her directly. With her voluptuous figure and shamelessness, she can actually distract her female opponents by grabbing or targeting their- er- naughty bits. Boomstick: Damn. The power of fanservice IS a thing. Wiz: However, none of these even come close to Blair's strongest weapon, which is her nine lives. Well, it's eight lives now because Soul and Maka took one, but it's still eight more than most opponents have. Boomstick: Combine this with her explosives and sexiness and you've got one tough witch. Wiz: I told you, she's not a witch! Despite this, she still gave Soul and Maka quite the battle and took them three tries and a convoluted plan with a hint of sheer luck to defeat her. Also, she matched Mizore, one of the elite witches, in combat. Even though she doesn't often battle and has the mentality of a cat, she's still a very capable opponent. Boomstick: Just try not to be distracted by her pumpkins! Wiz: Ugh... Fight ParaGoomba348 Taokaka is standing outside of Blair's pumpkin house when she sees a small butterfly right by a window. She jumps at the butterfly but then ends up jumping through the window - -And into a bathtub. With Blair in it. Blair: Huh? You want something? Taokaka: Wha-? Aaah! Water! I hate water! You did this to me, boobie lady! Blair: Boobie lady? Taokaka jumps out of the bathtub and readies her claws. Blair similarly jumps out, and is somehow fully clothed now. FIGHT! Taokaka strikes at Blair's stomach, tearing a bit of her shirt and causing some scratch marks. Blair jumps back and holds up her hand, and a small pumpkin materializes above it. Blair: Pum-pum-pumpkin! Blair throws the pumpkin at Taokaka, exploding on contact. The explosion knocks Taokaka out of the house. Blair follows afterward. Taokaka: I'm gonna kill the boobie lady! Hey, where'd the pumpkin go? Taokaka looks around for the pumpkin Blair threw, and Blair appears in front of Taokaka again with a pumpkin. Blair: Pum-pum-pumpkin! Blair throws the pumpkin at Taokaka, which she dodges easily this time. Taokaka takes another strike at Blair, drawing a lot of blood from her. Blair's face turns angry as she reaches out her hand- And grabs Taokaka's chest. Blair: Huh, there's not a lot here. Taokaka stands there in embarrassment. She suddenly gets angry and takes another swing at Blair, this time ripping her completely to shreds. There is no way she could've survived it. Taokaka: Yeah! Nyanyanynyanyanyanyanya- I'm bored. Taokaka waits a little bit, and then is suddenly confused. Taokaka: Hey, where's my little "KO" thingy? A small purple ball with cat ears appears in Blair's carnage. It's her soul. Taokaka: What's this? Taokaka pokes at Blair's soul a few times before ripping that to shreds too. She waits a few seconds and still no "KO". Taokaka: What's taking my "KO" so long?! Suddenly, Blair is flying above Taokaka, riding on a giant pumpkin. She charges up a huge pumpkin above one of her hands, then throws it down at Taokaka. Blair: Pum-pum-pum-pumpKIN! Blair throws the huge pumpkin down at Taokaka, and then she is completely decimated by the explosion. Not much remains of her. Blair: Don't you know? Cats have nine lives. Except for you, I guess. KO! Results Boomstick: Hey Wiz, remember when Taokaka defeated Felicia? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick, I do. Boomstick: Well, what if we had her fight someone stronger, like Blair from Soul Eater? Wiz: Boomstick, that sounds like a good battle, but I'm telling you, Blair would win. Taokaka may have the speed advantage and could kill Blair in seconds, but Blair has far superior destructive potential, smarts that greatly eclipse those of Taokaka, and most importantly, Blair has nine lives. Boomstick: Huh. Well, you know what they say, Wiz. Looks like curiosity didn't just kill this cat, but outright blew it up. Wiz: The winner is Blair. Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Taokaka Blair Did you agree with the outcome of this fight? Yes No Don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:ParaGoomba348 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle